


Spoiling You

by RonaldRx



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cooking for you, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: You're having a really bad and exhausting day, so Dan decided to spoil you rotten.
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/Reader, Dan "Danny" Torrance/You
Kudos: 5





	Spoiling You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzifersboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzifersboyfriend/gifts).



> Hey!
> 
> This was a request from @iscariot-rising on Tumblr and yeah, I'm just posting all my reader fics here, too. Otherwise, check out my Tumblr: RondaldRx if you enjoyed this. My requests are always open (read pinned post first, tho!).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Ronny

Try as he might, Dan wasn't able to suppress his shine a lot, if at all, in regards to you. Sometimes he could hear some of your thoughts; more often, though, he could feel your emotions. 

And this particular day was not a good one for you, that much he knew. The sudden bout of exhaustion and anguish he could feel from you almost overwhelmed him with its intensity. He frowned, trying to figure out what might have caused it. The two of you knew each other's schedules by heart, so he knew that you were definitely busy at work in this moment. 

Fortunately, it was a free day for him, though. 

You were due to return home in just about an hour, which gave him an idea. 

When you finally returned home, crossing the threshold and closing the door behind yourself, you could already smell it. Your favourite food. Huh. 

Your brows furrowing, you quickly undressed and used the bathroom before following the enticing scent. It led you to the small dining table in the kitchen. It was set. The food was served and drinks prepared; a candle stood lit in the middle of the table and a vase with a single red rose accompanied it. It was breath-taking and for a short moment, you feared you had forgotten an important date in the midst of this horrendous day you've had. 

"Hi darling," Dan greeted you, smiling at you. 

You looked up at him with tears shining in your eyes and smiled back, small but there, though you couldn't return a verbal greeting; still feeling too overwhelmed and bad. 

He came up to you, opening his arms in invitation that you gratefully accepted. You wrapped your arms around his middle, burying your face in his neck, sighing. He kissed the side of your head as he hugged you tightly. 

When you let go of each other, he pulled out your chair and you sat down, nodding in thanks. He sat down across from you and you clinked your glasses together in silence, a small smile stretching your lips as you did. You took a sip from your favourite drink and set the glass down, picking up the cutlery. Then the two of you began to eat in silence. 

It was calming to you already. You were incredibly grateful for Dan. Though, it concerned you a little as to how he knew you needed this, but you couldn't make yourself care enough in this moment. 

After dinner, Dan cleaned up the table and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, while you stayed seated on his insistence. Every time he passed you, he kissed your forehead, cheek or lips, making you smile and feel all warm inside each time. 

When he was done, he told you to sit down on the couch and wait, while he finished something up for you. Without question, but a curious glance, you did as you were told. 

He went to the bathroom, opening and closing the door so that he could fit through just so, but you couldn't take a look into it. It made you really curious, but you trusted him. 

So while you were waiting, you pulled out your phone and went through the things you've missed on social media, while you were busy at work. 

Faintly, you could hear the water running. 

Eventually, he came back out, dressed down to his underwear only. You raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned and told you to come to him, into the bathroom. 

You put your phone aside and joined him. Once again this evening, your breath was taken by what you saw; a massive bubble bath, smelling of lavender, rose petals strewn over the tiles on the floor and some candles that were lit and securely placed away from the bathtub but still near enough to spend some soothing and flickering light. 

"Could you undress then, please, my love?" He whispered gently, smiling softly at you. 

You nodded and got to work, taking off each layer in a haze, putting everything in the laundry basket when you were completely naked. 

Dan stretched a hand out towards you and you took it. Then he guided you over to the bathtub. When your one foot breached the bubbles and bathwater, you hummed in approval. It was just the right temperature to be warm and soothing, but not too hot. You got inside completely, leaning back against the prepared cushion Dan put on the area that was to be leaned against. 

"Is this okay? Do you like it?" Dan asked softly. 

You smiled and nodded in response. The warmth you could feel inside you before came upon you in waves, gripping onto your heart and making it soar. 

Dan smiled back at you. Then he pulled up a stool he had brought into the bathroom before you had even come home and sat down on it. He was situated at the level of your head and chest. He lifted one of his arms and stroked your head with his hand, brushing your hair back gently and soothingly. 

You sighed, relaxing more into the bath. Slowly, you could feel yourself forget about the day you've had. You could forget about the people that were just too much, demanding everything at once from you, yelling at you when you weren't fast enough and so forth. It had upset and exhausted you greatly. You could still feel it in your bones, but at least your chest felt a little lighter and your shoulders less tense. 

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Dan removed his hand from your hair. Immediately, you missed the warmth and security it radiated. 

"Can I wash your hair?" He asked, looking at you with such open adoration that it stole your breath away. 

With a slack mouth, you nodded, humming affirmatively in the back of your throat. You still weren't able to talk, but you could feel yourself becoming more open to it again as time passed. 

Dan thanked you and started guiding your head back into the water, shielding your eyes. He did it a couple of times, making sure your hair was wet enough. Then he grabbed your favourite shampoo and lathered your hair with it. He gently massaged your scalp, taking his time to work it in. You hummed and moaned, feeling all kinds of relaxed because of the exceptional treatment you were subjected to. 

Eventually, Dan rinsed out your hair, so very gently. Afterwards, he conditioned it, massaging it in so thoroughly again and leaving it in your hair for a couple of minutes that you spent smiling at each other, holding hands. 

Then he rinsed your head again. After that, he washed your entire body, gently, soothingly. Not making you do anything or move too much or too fast; it was amazing. 

When he was finished with you and you had stepped out of the tub, he started towelling you off, drying you thoroughly all over. Then he led you to the bedroom, holding your hand while he did so. 

In the bedroom, you could see two separate sets of clothing on the bed.

He went over to the bed with you and handed you one of the sets, but not the one you expected to be given. It was a soft cotton shirt, cotton boxer shorts and flannel pajama pants of his. The other set was an old band shirt and cotton boxer shorts of yours. He took it, removed the underwear he was still wearing during the bath, and put on the shirt and underwear that originally belonged to you. 

You blushed. 

Feeling a little cold from standing there, naked and unmoving, you finally set into motion and put on his clothes, too. They were soft and the shirt was a little big on you, but at least the bottom half almost fit perfectly, though still a little loose. The pant legs were a little long and went over your heels, but you didn't mind, you liked it. On top of all that, the shirt smelled like him, indicating that it was the one he's worn while you were at work. He must have changed shirts before you came home then because it wasn't the one he wore during dinner. 

You stretched out one of your hands for him to take, which he did, intertwining your fingers. He lifted your joined hands to his face and pressed a gentle kiss onto the knuckles, smiling softly. 

"Thank you so much, Dan. For everything," you whispered, absolutely mesmerized. 

Tears were shining in your eyes again. You were so overwhelmed by the love you felt for him and the comfort he's provided you with all evening long. 

"Anytime, my love. I've got you," he replied. 

The two of you then lied down on the bed, on top of the covers, cuddling into each other. You just lied there. Resting. Silent. Comfortable. Content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
